


Wayward: Season 1

by Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction, Fic Facer$ Charity Auction 2019, Gen, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, Kaia Nieves (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Canon, Salt and Burn the Bones (Supernatural), Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Wayward, Wayward Daughters (Supernatural), Wayward Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl/pseuds/Nerdy_Reading_Fangirl
Summary: There's a haunting in Sioux Falls, and who better to take care of it than the Wayward Sisters. But do they bite off more than they can chew?





	Wayward: Season 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a real haunted place in Sioux Falls, SD called the Orpheum Theater. I just made it a bit more… twisted and Supernatural. :D
> 
> Dedicated to Sam! Thank you so much for bidding on me for the Fic Facer$ auction! I was so excited to write a Wayward Sisters fic! Hope it was well worth the wait!

**Donna’s POV**

There are so many ways people become hunters. With the Winchesters, they were practically born into it. Even if the circumstances of their mother’s death hadn’t happened, the first one anyways, they still probably would’ve ended up hunters. You can’t deny a legacy like that.

Patience has quite the legacy herself. It couldn’t have been easy to have been lied to about her grandmother, only to discover she shared the same gift. But one thing is for sure, that girl has saved our lives on numerous occasions.

Then there’s the hunters who face tragedies at the hands of monsters. Like my best friend Jody. To have one more moment with your son like that… I can’t even imagine a loss like that. But it made her stronger, and it made her a damn good hunter.

Claire falls under that category, too. She was still so young to lose her dad and mom, but I’m really proud at how much she’s grown. Kaia did that for her. Without that first love, and first loss, I’m not so sure she’d be so determined to stick around.

Kaia… I only knew her for a brief time. She was so troubled. Her gift ended up being a curse for her. But it was a gift. Without her sacrifice, we would have never gotten Sam and Dean back.

Then there’s me. I’m the type of hunter who just happened to stumble across the world of monsters. I mean, technically I was kind of oblivious the first time. But I knew there was something funky going on with that case and those Winchester boys. Oh yeah, you betcha.

But who knew vampires were a thing?! What a rush with that first beheading! Vampires have become a bit of my specialty when hunting monsters. But nothing is better than when we all come together for a hunt. And that’s why I’m currently in Sioux Falls.

**Jody’s POV**

I could hear the rumble of Donna’s truck pull in the driveway. As I opened the door, I saw Donna step out of her black truck. The “D-Train” as she likes to call it. I quickly met up with her and pulled her into a hug. I was always so happy to see her. Despite the circumstances.

“Come on in,” I told her as I led her inside and helped her with the bags. “The girls are all here. We’ll fill you in on the hunt.”

“Hiya, girls,” Donna smiled as she hugged Claire, Alex, and Patience.

I sat down in my favorite chair and got comfortable, the others following suit. “So, we got a call into the station about some teenagers in town going missing. They’ve been going to this theater, The Ophelia, to hang out. The thing is, The Ophelia has been closed for years. It’s changed owners a few times over the decades with the promising of renovating and reopening, but it always seems to fall through. Or… the owners disappear.”

“The Ophelia used to be talked about all the time in school,” Alex added. “Myths and legends about the place spread around like gossip. And it was ‘the big dare.” Like you were only brave if you went there.”

“Well, those myths and legends probably aren’t too far off,” I said. It definitely sounds like a haunting. I looked up the history and if there were any deaths, to help us find what we’re looking for.”

“Were there any deaths?” Claire asked. “Other than, y’know, kids and owners disappearing without a trace.”

I gave Claire a look. Always sassy, that one. “One death,” I continued explaining. “An actor by the name of Raymond Doyle. They were rehearsing a play one night. He was the only one on stage at the time when a sandbag dropped. The blow to the head from it was fatal. He died instantly.”

“So he’s our ghost?” Donna asked.

“Most likely,” I answered. “There’s been tales of hauntings throughout the years. Reports of lights flickering, things moved, and so on. Small potatoes. But it’s kicked up over the years. In fact, since the first change of owners in 1998. Then, folks started seeing apparitions, feeling like they're being pushed… bigger stuff. Actors would quit. People stopped going to see the plays. The last play was performed in 2007 to an audience of two.”

“But the real reason I know it’s Raymond,” I told them,” is that there have been reports of sandbags dropping out of nowhere. No matter how securely they’re knotted, they’ll fall if someone’s on stage. There have been several near-misses in the last decade, or so.”

“Sure sounds like our guy, then,” Donna agreed. “So what are we waiting for? Where’s he buried?”

“That’s just it,” I said. “He’s not.”

“So cremation?” Patience asked.

“Nope,” I replied, “His body disappeared before they could do either. They kept him somewhere backstage until the body could be collected and sent to the morgue. But when they did arrive, the body was nowhere to be found.”

“What in the heck?” Donna exclaimed. “Looks like we got our work cut out for us.”

“Yep,” I said. “So let’s not waste anymore time. It’ll be dark soon. Primetime ghost time.”

**Donna’s POV**

That night, we all found ourselves in front of the massive theater. This wasn’t going to be an easy one, by any means. We had a large property, a missing body, and missing kids. But this ghost wasn’t prepared for us. We’re five strong ladies who know how to kick this ghosty’s butt into next Sunday. The shotguns filled with rock salt and iron rings didn’t hurt either. Oh yeah, and we were smart as heck.

It was eerily quiet when we walked through the doors. And about as cold as being caught in a snowstorm in nothing but your undies. Brrr.

“Let’s split up,” Jody ordered. “Donna, take the stage and seats.”

“Guess I’m the star of this show,” I joked.

“Alex, take the backstage,” Jody continued. “And check those ropes. We don’t want any sandbags falling on Donna while she’s checking the area.”

“You got it,” Alex nodded.

“Patience and Claire, check the areas these kids would go,” Jody said. I knew she was still worried, but she’s come to trust Claire as a hunter. “Bathrooms, lobby, and boiler room. You need us, call us.”

“I will,” Claire responded. She’s really grown, and a lot less stubborn with doing things on her own.

“I’ll take the control room,” Jody said. “Everyone, be careful and alert.”

With that, we all went our separate ways. I shined my light through the rows of seats as I made my way to the stage. It was large, dark, and cold, but not a spirit in sight. As I made my way up the steps, it felt like the temperature dropped more and more.

“Here, ghosty ghosty,” I called out.

I got no response for several minutes, until I heard the sound of rope moving. I looked up to see a sandbag falling before stopping abruptly a few feet above my head.

“I got you, Donna,” I heard Alex yell from backstage.

“Thanks, girl,” I yelled back. “That would’ve been a massive headache.” I walked back towards her. “I take it the rope was secured?”

“Tight,” Alex replied while tying the rope back in place. “And I had checked it twice.”

“I feel like this ghost is playing a deadly game of hide and--” My words were cut off by a blood-curdling scream from somewhere down below.

**Jody’s POV**

I felt my stomach drop as soon as I heard the scream. I ran as fast as my feet could take me to the basement. Donna and Alex met up with me. We quickly found the girls, Claire’s arm around Patience’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Relief spread through me to see the girls in one piece.

“She had a vision,” Claire answered.

“The teenagers… here in the boiler room…” Patience shook her head. “He burns them.”

“Raymond?” Donna asked.

“I don’t think so,” she answered. “I think the same thing happened to him. I think someone burned his body in the furnace.”

“And what if the sandbag falling wasn’t an accident either,” Alex guessed, putting all the pieces together.

“It was murder,” I said. “And the murderer still likes to play.”

“Hey, Jodes, why did the theater first go on sale?” Donna asked.

“The owner passed away and had no heir,” Everything clicked. “Oh! And that’s when everything went from playful and story-like to full-blown menace. It’s the owner!”

“Let’s find where he’s buried,” Donna said, “and set his bones on fire.”

“We don’t have to go far,” I said. “When I did the research on the place, there was a blurb about how he’s buried at the cemetery a few blocks over. Apparently, he’s got ‘the show must go on’ written on his headstone.”

“But why would he do it?” Claire asked as they walked towards the exit.

“There were so many rumors flying around about the theater at the time. Like a hidden speakeasy somewhere beneath the stage. Also, the owner's wife had left him shortly before he bought the theater. At the time, he was just a playwright. Most just thought it was because he put all his time and energy into the plays. Neglect. A few thought she had an affair with one of the actors, though.”

“Bingo,” Donna said. “It’s almost always love or money.”

“Story of my career,” Jody agreed.

It didn’t take long for them to find the gravesite, shovels in hand. Claire, Alex, and Patience got to work digging, while Jody and Donna kept a watchful eye, shotguns in hand. A good thing, too. They got their answer when the angry spirit of the owner, Gordon Parks, appeared and heading for the girls. Donna blasted him with the rock salt before he could even get close.”

“Might want to hurry it up, girls,” I warned. They broke through the casket as Gordon appeared again. He tossed Donna away, but I got the shot off. “You ok, D?”

“Yup, just a bruised ego,” she replied. The girls stepped out of the grave and we quickly doused the bones in salt and gasoline. Donna lit and tossed the lighter, the fire disintegrating the corpse. Gordon appeared one more time, the fire sweeping away his spirit until there was nothing left.

“We did it,” Patience breathed a sigh of relief.

“Still doesn’t feel like much of a win with those teenagers still gone,” Claire chimed in.

“But, more won’t be taken,” I assured her. “And that’s enough of a win for me. Now, let’s go get some breakfast at the diner and celebrate the fact that we have one less evil ghost in Sioux Falls. My treat,” I smiled, happy that my girls were safe and sound. That was the real win.


End file.
